Pureblood Society
by Flameangel84
Summary: DOC. Girl from the states meets our favorite blond haired git. Potions, Parties, and Pure Blooded Society. Whats a girl to do? Chapters 10 and 11 are up. Review please!
1. Opposites Do Not Attract

A/N: This is supposed to be a humorous romantic fic kinda thing, but whether or not I actually succeed at. . . Well, anyway this is the story, oh and by the way--the main character is an original character of my OWN creating, so don't steal her, it took me along time to get this straightened out. this shows lyrics or thoughts-btw. Setting is Harry Potter's sixth year, and yes it is OotP, sorry folks, but I miss Sirius too! *runs off and cries*  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to HP, only thing I own is Autumn of course!  
  
Chapter 1: Opposites Do Not Attract  
  
A large brown barn owl swooped into the open kitchen window of the small flat in downtown London.  
  
"Well, I wonder who this could be from?" A tall raven-haired teenager asked.  
  
She spotted the Hogwarts crest and knew at once that her AWOL father had sent it. The letter inside read:  
  
Autumn,  
  
Meet me at the Leaky Cauldron in Diagon Alley at 3 p.m. Today.  
  
DO NOT Be Late.  
  
Your Father, Severus Snape  
  
"He never writes unless its business!" Autumn Snape mumbled angrily.  
  
She had not seen her father seen she left for the Untied States when she was six. That was nine years ago, fifteen going on sixteen, and now for the first time attending the school her father taught at. She looked up at the clock, it was 11:11 a.m. right now, if she went took a shower and got dressed she could be there a couple hours earlier and hang out at her favorite new shop, Weasley Wizdaring Wheezes.  
  
Diagon Alley was bright and full of shoppers, young witches and wizards doing their back to school shopping, parents chasing down children, muggles and muggle-borns entering the realm of magic for the first time. All added to the air of excitement that filled the streets.  
  
"Morning Fred, George!" Autumn called cheerfully. A tall lengthy red- head looked up from where he was giving a little girl a canary cream and smiled.  
  
"Well, we haven't seen you for a while."  
  
"But, we did see your dear old dad!" Fred and George replied. They watched as Autumn sighed before looking at window, checking to see if he was really here already.  
  
"Hey, don't worry we know your not that old greasy-haired, pointed- nosed, pale-faced git's clone." George said with a smile while patting her on the shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, you don't even have greasy hair!" Fred called from the corner. All three of them laughed just as a third red-head walked in the front door. It was the twin's youngest sibling, their sister Ginny.  
  
"Hey Ginny, have you met our friend Autumn yet? She is going to be a sixth year at Hogwarts." Fred said. His sister walked over shook Autumn's hand and they began chatting, turns out they had A Lot in common.  
  
"So I'm going to be in your brother's year?" Autumn mused "I wonder what kind of embarrassing stories I can get out of him about you!"  
  
"That's absolutely wicked, and I thought you said you weren't like Professor Snape!" The two girls laughed. Autumn checked her watch-2:56p.m. 4 minutes to spare. She said her goodbyes and hurried out.  
  
The Leaky Cauldron was bustling and busy. How am I going to find him in all this mess? Then she spotted him, over in the corner, sitting with a platinum blond man and what looked to be his son. Malfoys, most likely. Ugh, I hate being a pureblood! Might as well get this over. . .  
  
"Hey." Autumn said softly, she really didn't know how to address her father. Professor Snape looked up to see a tall beautiful young lady standing next the table he and the two Malfoys were sitting at. At first he thought it was just some girl who was coming over to flirt with Draco, but when he looked into her cat like green and yellow eyes he knew it was his daughter. There was a moment of awkward silence between the four of them.  
  
"long time no see." she said as she put her hands in her pockets and drew in a long breath.  
  
"yes I agree." Severus replied  
  
"well. . ."  
  
"Well. . .what?"  
  
"You're the one who owled me, demanding my presence!" Autumn's temper was rising.  
  
"Severus, who is this?" Lucius Malfoy drawled.  
  
"She is my daughter." Snape's voice was cold and distant.  
  
"I didn't know you had offspring." Lucius peered over at Autumn with cold malevolent gray eyes.  
  
'WELL DUH YOU IDIOT I'M STANDING RIGHT HERE!' Autumn thought  
  
"Maybe I should come by later, when I'm not interrupting." Autumn announced politely. Or maybe I could just come by never!  
  
After a short pause, Lucius Malfoy spoke:  
  
"Never mind that, sit down and catch up with you father" He stood up and grabbed his cloak then turned his eyes onto his son "Stay here with Severus, I have business to attend to." and with that Lucius left.  
  
"So. . ." Autumn said grabbing a chair and pulling it up next to the booth, she rather not sit next to either of the people who's company she was in. "Why exactly did you summon me?" There wasn't an once of respect left in Autumn's tone  
  
"You are to be sorted tomorrow morning, and the Headmaster asked me to notify you of this and make sure you had your supplies." Her father replied icily. "Draco I believe you still have to finish your shopping also?" Snape's voice was softer towards the Malfoy than Autumn  
  
"Yes, that's correct." Draco wasn't really interested in cutting into Snape and his daughter's fun.  
  
"I am fully capable of gathering my supplies on my own, no need to tag along. Enjoy your day." Autumn couldn't stand sitting with people she didn't know or care to know any longer. She thought she was going to drown in despise.  
  
"Well, we will just join you then." Professor Snape said as he and Draco stood up and followed her out. Autumn was at least ten meters ahead of them at any given time.  
  
"What house are you expecting to get in?" Draco Malfoy inquired aburptly.  
  
Autumn turned around and looked at Draco, he was taller than she was and his silver hair was slicked back in an arrogant fashion, she found this quite amusing and couldn't help but let a smirk find its way onto her lips.  
  
"Why Gryffindor, of course!" Autumn broke into a full smile when she saw her father falter in his foot steps beside them.  
  
"Why would you want to be in that horrid house!" Draco broke into an expression of surprise and disgust, in his opinion Gryffindor was the worst house you could possible enter.  
  
"Because your not in it." Autumn said in a matter-of-factly sort of way. She gave Draco a warm smile, something he wasn't used to and walked into Ollivander's.  
  
"Why are we going in here, you already have a wand." Snape asked  
  
"Because, I enjoy this shop, and my wand needs repairing, unlike you I put it to good use!" Autumn declared. Mr. Ollivander was attending to a first year, she looked rather excited as she left. The little girl stuck her tongue out at Draco, then ran off.  
  
"Ahh, kids. . ." Mr. Ollivander sighed as Autumn laughed. "I heard that you had returned Ms. Snape, but seeing is believing!"  
  
"Yup. Mum's got some important business, no time to watch over little ole me." Autumn leaned against the counter before pulling out her wand, the tip was broken and it had burn marks running down it.  
  
"How on Earth did you manage to do that?" Severus asked.  
  
"I told you I make good use of my wand."  
  
"Too good if you ask me." Draco said after eyeing the wand. Mr.Ollivander picked up the wand and began examing it.  
  
"12 inches, Ebony with a handle of Yew, phoenix talon essence. Awfully powerful. . .I can fix it, come by later on today and it will be done."  
  
Their shopping went by with little conversation, until both of the sixth years had everything they needed, except Autumn's wand. Now Autumn and Draco were standing outside the quidditch store, having left Snape in the Apothecary.  
  
"I am going to get my wand, I feel useless without it. See you later I guess." Autumn turned to leave but, Draco called after her.  
  
"Wait up, I am coming with you, there isn't a new broom model and Snape will kill me if I let you wander off alone." Autumn rolled her eyes and kept walking, a smirk crept onto Malfoy's lips.  
  
"Hey Ginny!" Autumn gave a wave towards the littlest Weasley, who was with her brother Ron, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger.  
  
"Hey, come meet some friends of mine!" Ginny called back. Autumn sped up to catch them, while Malfoy stayed behind them, kind of in an eerie way.  
  
"This is my lovely brother, Ronniekins, and this is the infamous Harry Potter, he is the shyest boy you will ever meet, and this is the most intelligent witch in magical history Hermione Granger." Each of Ginny's companions turned a shade of red. After a brief chat, they departed ways and Autumn turned to Malfoy, she frowned at his sour facial expression, shook her head and entered Ollivanders.  
  
"How can you stand those Weasleys and that mudblood?" Draco seemed completely dsgusted  
  
"Because I am not small minded like you, and Do Not repeat that word, it's filthy." Autumn said defiantly  
  
"No their filthy." Autumn paid for her wand's repair and walked back onto the street.  
  
"What to do now?" Autumn asked herself  
  
"Do you often talk to yourself, or is a new fad I missed?" Draco sneered  
  
"Well its better than talking to you!" Malfoy knew how to push her buttons and she had only known him for a few hours, it was maddening.  
  
"I wouldn't say that, we have a lot in common you know." Draco Malfoy said in a rather arrogant tone.  
  
"The only thing we have in common is that we are pruebloods!" Autumn scanned the crowd, looking for an escape  
  
"And your father is our potions master, so there is two things. Plus, haven't you ever heard the muggle saying Opposites Attract."  
  
"Well in this case Opposites Do Not Attract, because there is no way in bloody hell I could stand to put up with you full time." Autumn walked out into the street and crossed over into the Leaky Cauldron, ready to head back home.  
  
A/N: Read and review and i will send you a cupcake with harry potter sprinkles!!!!! 


	2. Stark Raving Mad

A/N: Thank you so much for all of the reviews!!!!! I hope you guys realize that all of the cupcakes and various sweets I am offering wouldn't be able to make it through the mail or e-mail to you :-[ (i made all those harry potter cupcakes fer nuttin) But that doesn't stop you from clicking the review button!!! With out further au dieu here is Chapter two of Pureblood Society!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter associated(thats a hard word to spell. . .siriusly!)  
  
CHAPTER TWO: STARK RAVING MAD  
  
It was early in the morning on a crisp clear late August day, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was bustling with people.  
  
"Keep up now, you wouldn't want to get lost!" Professor Snape called to his half awake daughter Autumn.  
  
"I'm coming, I'm..." Autumn let out a long yawn and stretched her arms as they reached the teacher's lounge.  
  
Inside the room were all of the professors at Hogwarts and their newly returning Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. Brief introductions were made and then, the moment Autumn had been dreading since her return to England, her sorting began. There was no song to lift Autumn's secrets, just the old stool and threadbare hat.  
  
"If you would, please sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on your head, it will determine what house you are to enter as you start your 6th year here." Professor McGonagall said in a serious tone, everything about her seemed serious to Autumn, the way her hair was pulled into a tight bun, the way her lips formed a tight light pink line, even the way her robes hung on her shoulders. Autumn approached the stool, at first she was afraid it would fall apart when she sat down, then once she had gotten seated, the nervousness of the possibility of being sorting into Slytherin House kicked in. She could hear a voice whispering in her ear:  
  
Hmmm, interesting wand. . .the brother wand of Dumbledore! Proves power. . .pureblood, a knack for the dark arts? Sounds like a classic Slytherin! Wait, what's this. . .well, in that case lets make it...  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted, a look of udder astonishment and surprise passed over the professors' faces.  
  
"gryffindor? Gryffindor?! GRYFFINDOR!?!?!!" Severus Snape was red with anger and embarassment now.  
  
"Now Severus, there is no need to yell, Autumn cannot decide which house she is sorting into, the sorting house does that." There was that unmistakable twinkle in Dumbledore's eyes. As the Headmaster and the Potionsmaster were bickering, Autumn snuck out of the room.  
  
She walked quickly down a long narrow corridor, and the light from the early morning's dawn crept slowly through the tall victorian windows. It was a beautiful day and Autumn wanted to hurry up so she could enjoy it. If she hadn't of stopped to pick up her wand she had dropped, she would have run right into the Malfoys and a strange boy who looked out of place.  
  
"O, hallo." Lucius said coldy, his wife was with him, but Draco was no where to be found.  
  
"Good Morning." Autumn felt to anxious to be polite.  
  
"Have you met Malachi Lestrange?" Narcissia questioned  
  
"No, I can't say I have. . ." Autumn let out an involuntary shudder at the sound of Malachi's name.  
  
"We really must be going, hope to see you again." And with that the Malfoys and the Lestrange boy left. Even after Autumn had returned back to her loft in London she couldn't get the erie picture of Malachi Lestrange's pale, cold, unemotional blue eyes from haunting her mind.  
  
September First-Kings Cross Train Station, Paltform nine and three quarters  
  
It was a normal day, like any other, except it was the first day of the new school year and bright red hogwarts train was being filled with overjoyed, and some less enthusiastic passengers. Autumn and Ginny had found each other while waiting at Platform Nine and Three Quarters. They were, now, currently sitting in a compartment with Harry, Ron, and Hermione. There was a pleasant chatter about when Hermione screamed.  
  
"What in Merlin's name!" Hermione jumped up into the seat.  
  
"It's just Trevor, you know, Neville's toad." Ron picked up the intruder and showed him to Hermione.  
  
"He loses that thing every year!" Ginny complained  
  
"I will take it to him, it will be nice to meet some other students." Autumn said. With Trevor clasp in her hands and with a description of Neville Longbottom in her mind she setted out, looking down each of the trains corridors.  
  
Just as she was about to give up and head back to her compartment, after meeting quite a few new people, Autumn heard a small squeek, like a whimper.  
  
"Please Pansy, Malfoy, give him back!" the small round faced boy begged  
  
"I don't have your bloody toad Longbottom!" Malfoy spat  
  
"But you do have to pay the price for buggi-" but the pug faced girl standing next to Draco Malfoy was cut off byt Autumn  
  
"i have your toad, Neville. I found him in my compartment, I was looking for its owner." She handed Neville his toad and he smiled gratefully up at her.  
  
"Who are you?" Pansy Parkinson demanded  
  
"I should ask the same of you, bullying people like so." Autumn couldn't stand people who were disrespectful of others like Pansy had been to Neville  
  
"I am Pansy Parkinson, Draco Malfoy's girlfriend, and Slytherin Prefect." Pansy said proudly, she extended her hand, but Autumn folded her arms across her chest while giving Draco a quizzical look.  
  
"My name is Autumn Snape, how unfortunate to meet you, Pansy." Autumn said coldly.  
  
"Snape? Ohhh, I heard about you, your Professor Snape's daughter, the one who disgraced him by being sorted into Gryffindor instead of Slytherin."  
  
Autumn smiled. She turned to Neville and told him to head back to his compartment, he thanked her and left. She stared coldly at Malfoy for a second, then shifted her glance to Pansy.  
  
"You must be Stark Raving Mad to think I would ever lower myself to a level of such filth as to be a Slytherin and stand next to either of you." Autumn turned and walked away, leaving a very mad Pansy Parkinson and even angrier Draco Malfoy standing in her wake.  
  
A/N: Review and I will give you a Toad shaped cookie!!!!! :-] 


	3. A Name

A/N: before we begin I would like to say. . .THANKS FOR WAITING THIS LONG FER MY NEW CHAPTER!! i have been so busy with projects, exams, and EOCs. Stupid teachers, trying to murder me with all that work.  
  
Chapter Three: A Name  
  
_"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,  
Teach us something please,  
Whether we be old and bald  
Or young with scabby knees,  
Our heads could do with filling  
With some interesting stuff,  
For now they're bare and full of air,  
Dead flies and bits of fluff,  
So teach us things worth knowing,  
Bring back what we've forgot,  
Just do your best, we'll do the rest,  
And learn until our brains all rot."_ The great hall rang out in chorus.  
  
Professor Dumbledore stood up and introduced the brand new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and Hogwarts High Inquistor, **Jacqueline Pierre**. There was a shock amongst the students, the Ministry of Magic had admitted that Voldemort was back, there was no need for an Inquistor now was there?  
  
"I would like to first say thank you to Headmaster Dumbledore for allowing me to teach here during the upcoming year. All reforms made by the last Inquistor, are now abolished. I see no warranted change, and I don't think I will. I hope that you like me more than you did Umbridge." there were fits of laughter around the hall "And I will try my best to teach you how to repeal the dark arts. Thank you." Grins and applause broke out, luckily it looked like Professor Pierre wouldn't be half as bad as Umbridge.  
  
Tha air of depression that seem to trail Harry was slighly lifted-he could finally play quidditch again. The feast was beginning to wrap up, and Hermione and Ginny stood to lead the first years to Gryffindor tower. Harry and Ron were still sitting, side by side, at the table. Harry was staring intently at the unknown as Ron finished eating.  
  
" Ah, so Weasel and Potty are still shoving their faces. I bet this is the most food you've ever seen in your life Weasel, not to mention the best tasting." Malfoy sneered at Harry and Ron from the other side of the table. Ron was growing red with anger and Harry felt his hands shaking.  
  
"Actually, thats quite to the contrary. Mrs.Weasley is an excellent cook, and makes enough for an army. If you pardon the pun." Autumn was standing behind Harry and Ron, three faces full of disbelief looking at her. It wasn't that often that a pureblood came to the defense of a Weasley, especially in the prescence of a Malfoy-not that the name held any honor anymore, Draco's father being a convicted Death Eater and all.  
  
"What are you all staring at? DO I have something written on my face?" Autumn snapped at the boys.  
  
"Its just not everyday that a pureblood, or anyone for that matter stands up for Ron, especially when Malfoy is involved." Harry explained.  
  
"Well, Harry my dear" Autumn looked in turn at each of the three boys "A name is but a name-nothing more or less, I thought you of all people would know that best." Autumn turned to leave but paused  
  
"Ron, I would like to take my time if I was you. Gin and Hermione won't be very happy with you. . ." Ron glupped. Autumn flashed Harry a warm smile and then left.  
  
A/N: I kno its short but I have most of the fourth chapter done. Review for cake with Ravenclaw colored icing!!!


	4. Youve Gotta Give A Little to Get A Littl...

A/N: sry for the wait but-i actually have a good reason this time! I was waiting for shadowwhisper to review!!! lol-yeah i love her work, she is a great writer and really funny. if it wasnt for her then i wouldnt be a fanfiction writer.  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU, SHADOWWHISPER, THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT!  
  
Chapter Four: You've Gotta Give A Little To Get A Little  
  
Autumn had finally reached the end of her first week at Hogwarts, with one class left the weekend was looking very promising indeed.  
  
"Double Potions-Gryffindor/Slytherin" Autumn read off the small paper Professor McGonagall had given her. 'O Great, two whole periods with my lovely father! Can't get any better than that!' Autumn thought sourly as the desended the stairwell to the dungons.  
  
"Do Not Sit. I Will Seat You By OWL scores. Highest to Lowest. If I Hear ANY Complaints You Will Recieve Detention and Points Will Be Taken Off. You Have Been Warned." Professor Snape snarled. (a/n:lol snape snarled. .HAHAHAHA, okay back to the story)  
  
Professor Snape pointed one of his long pale fingers towards the very front desk on the far left.  
  
"Snap-" the Professor cleared his throat "Autumn and Malfoy"  
  
Silence fell down upon the classroom, why would Autumn be the first seated? Everyone had gotten used to Hermione scoring the highest. Maybe the new girl had something to her. The rest of the class got seated and their assignment was announced. The students were to work with a partner ["You've got one right next to you Parkinson!"] and research a NEWT level or above potion to write a detailed essay about and brew for a presentation to the class. Today their objective was to pick the potion, next week they would gather the ingredents and begin their research.  
  
"So what potion are you going to research?" Malfoy leaned back into his chair.  
  
"Hmmmm, how hard do I want to make your life? Maybe we should try Veritaserum, you know the truth potion. . ." Autumn brainstormed.  
  
"How much work do you want to make yourself do? That potion would take you weeks, months even. Plus getting all of the potion ingredents. Then theres the essay too." Draco Malfoy figured this year would be easy if he was sitting with the smartest girl in the class. He had never counted on working. Why should a Malfoy have to lift a hand when someone else could do it for them?  
  
"Malfoy, your going to help me with this 'project' or whatever the Professor is calling it. If you don't, I could just forget to put a few important items in and then we will both fail. You may not know this but-I would like nothing more than to make my father angry." Autumn hissed  
  
"You wouldn't. You don't have the nerve." Malfoy sneered, but as much as he tried to hide it there was panic in his voice  
  
"Try me Malfoy." It was Autumn's turn to lean back into her chair.  
  
"Fine, we'll do the Vetritaserum." Draco pouted.  
  
"You've got to give a little to get a little." Autumn smirked  
  
"And what did you give?"  
  
"My sanity." Autumn quipped  
  
"Ha. Ha." Malfoy pulled out his potions book and they began their research.  
  
A/N: awww someone finally tamed the dragon. what will parkinson, malfoys girlfriend make of him softening up to another girl. heck to anyone! what about hermione? and ron? and ginny? and most of all harry? tune in next week when we have a hogsmade visit!!! same fic channel same fic time!!! lol yall can have umm a wand made out of candy if your review! lol-btw sry it was short but im already writing the 5th chapter so givemeabreak! 


	5. I'm Breakable

A/N: Last chapter was really short-even I have to admit it. I don't know why I made it short but, this should make up for it. read and enjoy-then REVIEW!

Chapter Five: I'm Breakable   
  
The Malfoys were a prominent pureblood family, one of the highest in 'pureblood society.' Certain things were expected from a witch or wizard carrying the Malfoy name. They were to have top of the line everything- friends, grades, clothes, etc. But love was never apart of this. The Malfoy men dated who they were told-or the best looking and richest pureblood girl they could get. They were often married off to the girl with the best family name. A prime example of this is Draco's parents. They weren't in love, they were just two people of the opposite sex from two honorable pureblood families. So, when Draco was told to date Pansy Parkinson, he did so without question. He never expected to care about her, but overtime he did-until he caught her cheating on him with another guy. With his pride wounded more than anything else, Draco left her, and was on the mend.  
  
It was a cold Saturday, the wind was crisp and cool as it cut through the dying trees. Students buzzed with chatter of the day ahead. It was a Hogsmade weekend, and Quidditch season was starting. Autumn and Ginny had snagged up two of the three open spots for Gryffindor Chasers, while the other was take by a boy in 4th year. Harry had found two new Beaters, 3rd years, who happened to be cousins. Ron stayed on as Keeper and Harry as Seeker. With an air of excitement following her, Autumn left the castle with Ginny.  
  
Hogsmade looked as festive as ever. Harry thought bitterly about how it was only a facade to the dangers outside Hogwarts. Voldemort was back, and so was the same panic. Harry had witness the terrors first-hand and there was nothing that could erase the gloomy thoughts of disaster from his mind. He had parted from Hermione and Ron, just wishing to find some place to be alone. He wasn't the one.  
  
Ginny had run off with Dean, her boyfriend, leaving Autumn to wander around alone. She had made her way towards the Shrieking Shack, where she settled down on the ground and pulled out her drawing pad and pencil. She had just started to sketch the shack itself when Harry walked up.  
  
"Where's Ginny?"  
  
"Hiya Harry, how are you today?" Autumn said sarcastically  
  
"Sorry it's just. . .usually you and Ginny are hanging out together." Harry looked over toward the Shrieking Shack.  
  
"It's alright, she's off on a date with Dean. I didn't want to be a third wheel." Autumn continued to sketch as Harry sat down next to her.  
  
Both of the teenager sat in silence a while. Harry leaned over and watched as Autumn shaded in the windows of the house.  
  
"Wow-it looks exactly like it."  
  
"It's not that good Harry-geez" Autumn playfully pushed him over and leaned back over her drawing pad to hide her blush with her long ebony hair.  
  
Harry laid back and watched the clouds pass over, wishing he was one of them. Wishing he could just float away with out a care in the world. Wishing he could be detached from the world, not apart of a place where good people are brutally murdered. He thought of Sirius, and how much he wished he was here with him now. Harry glanced over towards Autumn who had goose bumps on her skin from the cold. Harry sat up and took off his hooded sweatshirt and handed it to her.  
  
"Here, you look cold."  
  
"Thanks, I am, its always so cold here." Autumn smiled at Harry and pulled the sweatshirt over her head. Their eyes met, and neither could pull away from the others gaze.  
  
Harry and Autumn had the same eye color, green, but Harry's eyes were much darker and deeper. Behind those emerald eyes were pools of emotion, waiting to be unlocked. He had the kind of eyes you could get lost in and never find your way out or want to. Autumn's were cat like, in that they were light and she had a ring of golden yellow around her pupil. Their faces slowly moved closer and closer together until. . .  
  
"I hate to break up this precious moment" An unwanted voice drawled  
  
"What do you want Malfoy." Harry still hadn't broken eye contact with Autumn  
  
"Just came for the view." Autumn snorted at his response, and Harry stood up to face Malfoy.  
  
"Just because you screwed up your own bloody relationship doesn't mean that you have to screw up mine." Harry looking awfully threatening  
  
"Get your facts straight Potter-she cheated on me." Malfoy said with a bitterness that Autumn had never heard.  
  
"Maybe if you had a-" But Harry was interrupted by Autumn who was now standing in between them  
  
"Both of you stop it!" Autumn said sternly  
  
Draco Malfoy was not about to be out done by Potter, though.  
  
"How's the potion going?" Malfoy turned towards Autumn  
  
"Fine." Harry looked back and fourth between Autumn and Malfoy with his confusion evident on his face.  
  
"What Potter? She didn't tell you about us? We're potions partners" Malfoy looked pretty pleased with himself at this point. Harry's face lit up with red hot anger and suddenly out of nowhere his fist smashed into Malfoy's jaw. Malfoy had dropped to the ground in a matter of seconds and Harry stepped over him and started walking briskly back towards the castle.  
  
"Harry! Harry wait, I-" Autumn jogged after him, but Harry rounded on her too.  
  
"WHY DONT YOU JUST GO AWAY!" Harry yelled at her. Autumn stumbled back a few steps and watched as he stormed off.  
  
"I hate to say I told you so." Draco was on his feet and wiping the blood away from his newly busted lip.  
  
"Told me what?" Autumn was still looking down the path Harry had ran down.  
  
"That once Potter's novelty as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' wore off he was just as arrogant a jerk as you can find."  
  
"Harry isn't an arrogant jerk! Your the only arrogant jerk I know! Plus-I don't even think of him as 'The-Boy-Who-Lived!'" Autumn shouted at Draco  
  
"Oh yeah, then what in the bloody hell is so damn great about Potter?" Draco couldn't understand why she was defending him after he had just screamed at her.  
  
"He sees me for who I am, not what I am." Autumn walked over and picked up her drawing pad and followed down the path Harry had walked down minutes ago. Leaving a frustrated Draco standing, and watching her retreating back.  
  
Autumn entered the common room to see Harry sitting right in front of the fire. The only person in the room, and yet it felt like it was the most crowded room Autumn had been in.  
  
"Harry, I know I should have told you and I'm sorry, but there's nothing-" Harry stood up and began to talk, he still wasn't facing Autumn.  
  
"I thought that you were different. That you weren't just another girl who liked me because I was Harry Potter, the boy who defeated Voldemort." But unlike everyone else, Autumn didn't flinch when Harry said the Dark Lord's name. Harry turned towards Autumn and walked up to her.  
  
"But I was wrong. I am a person, a wizard, and contrary to popular belief I have feelings. I'm breakable." Harry took his folded sweatshirt from Autumn and walked up the stairs towards the Boys Dormitory.  
  
**The Next Day (Saturday)  
**  
Autumn was sitting in the Library alone but she couldn't concentrate. She was still lingering on what Harry had said to her. I'm Breakable. When she closed her eyes, she could still see him, and the hurt in his eyes. She could remember how the dim light had traced each of his features. Autumn opened her eyes and took out her drawing pad and once more began to sketch.  
  
Harry had been practicing on the Quidditch pitch all day, and quite frankly it was wearing Ron and Hermione out just watching him. He wouldn't tell them what was wrong but he had been in a bad mood all day. It was lunch time and they shouted up to Harry where they were going, but he paid no heed and just kept searching for the snitch.  
  
"Hey, where's Harry?" Ginny asked as she sat down. Autumn felt guilty and was worried. She also hadn't gotten a thing done in the library. She played around with her food abit then got up and went to the common room. She wanted to finish that sketch she had started in the library.  
  
Autumn went up to her dormitory, where she wouldn't be bothered and went to take out her sketch. Only it wasn't there. She pick up her bag and dumped its contents onto her bed and began franticly searching through them.  
  
"Hey whats up?" Ginny had come into the room.  
  
"I can't find this sketch I'm working on!" Ginny knew how much Autumn loved to draw and began to help in the search.  
  
"Where was the last place you had it?" Ginny questioned after they have sorted and resorted through Autumn's belongings.  
  
"The Library!" The two girls sped towards the library. They looked all through the library but it was no where to be found. Feeling pretty bummed out, Autumn and Ginny headed towards the Great Hall for dinner.  
  
Harry walked into the Great Hall, feeling pretty hungry and pretty tired. He heard someone calling his name and turned around.  
  
"Hey Potter, lose something?" Pansy Parkinson yelled from the Slytherin table, which began to laugh.  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"Its just I found this love letter, or picture rather." there was more laughter from the Slytherins. Draco leaned across the table to see what Pansy was going on about. It was a sketch of Harry standing infront of a fire. It was a really good picture of him and at the bottom were the words: so delicate, so invisible, so vulunable-"I'm Breakable"  
  
Ginny and Autumn could see part of the sketch over Draco's shoulder. Autumn's eyes widened  
  
"It that your sketch?" Ginny was astonished. She never knew Autumn had a thing towards Harry. In response Autumn gulped and started to make her way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"If you don't believe me, then here." Pansy handed Harry the sketch. He took one look and knew who had drawn it. He turned just in time to see her go through the huge oak doors of the Great Hall. He went after her, knowing he had made a mistake. She was different after all.  
  
"Autumn wait, please!" He called after her. She stopped dead in her tracks, knowing she would have to face him sometime, just wishing it wasn't now.  
  
"I'm sorry I shouldn't have-  
  
"No, It's really beautiful. Thank you." They met eyes again, but this time Harry didnt look mad. They were drawing closer towards one another.  
  
"I'm the one who should be sorry." Harry whispered to Autumn, still clutching the drawing in his hand.  
  
"You know, I didn't get a chance to finish that sketch." Autumn looked towards her drawing, dodging Harry's gaze. He cupped her chin in his hand and tilted her head upwards, where her gaze met his. It wasn't like when Harry was with Cho, he felt comfortable with Autumn  
  
"Then I guess we'll have to finish it." He whispered softly onto her lips  
  
"I guess we will." Autumn smiled as Harry's lips met hers. He put his arms around her waist, pulling her into him to deepen the kiss.  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallway. He felt a pang of jealousy as he though back at the drawing Pansy had found. He turned the corner and walked into someone.A/n: hahahahah suspense!! lol- I bet you all can guess who. now im going to answer a question from one of my reviewers!  
  
Eniyou- On the infamous vs. famous thing- I used infamous because the reason Harry is famous is a bad one-his parents were murdered and there was an attempt on his life-and if you notice throughout the books he hates being famous. To him it is a bad thing. Plus infamous sounds way cooler than famous.  
  
plz review-even tho i have no baked goods 


	6. Sour Pumpkin Juice

A/N: My creative juices are flowing. I have written alot over the weekend and I hope your enjoying my fanfic. Now back to the fic!  
  
Chapter Six: Sour Pumpkin Juice  
  
Draco Malfoy was walking down the hallway. He felt a pang of jealousy as he thought back at the drawing Pansy had found. He turned the corner and walked into someone. Actually two people, caught in one another's embrace. Draco looked down at who he had run into and lets just say he wasn't happy.  
  
"Get Out Of My Way!" Draco Malfoy shouted down at Autumn and Harry. He could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him.  
  
"Geez, why don't you watch where your going!" Autumn shouted back as Harry helped her up.  
  
"Oh what are you two the new 'it couple.' Potter finally got a girl?" Harry was turning a deep shade of red, as Autumn was growing paler and paler.  
  
"Yes, Harry has got a girl. Now Harry and his 'girl' want some time alone. So why don't you run along there youngin and let the adults have some play time." Autumn said sarcastically  
  
Draco just pushed passed them, knocking Autumn in the shoulder. Harry and Autumn walked up the stairs and to the common room to start where they had left off. Unluckily for them, Hermione, Ron, and Ginny walked in.  
  
"What in the bloody hell is going on here?" Ginny shouted. Harry and Autumn pulled apart and blushed.  
  
"Geez Gin it's just hormones, calm down. Plus what happened with Dean?" Ron smiled at Harry  
  
"Nothing. It's just not everyday you walk in a room and find two of your friends snogging." Ginny walked over and sat down between them.  
  
"Harry, Autumn-is there something you want to tell us?" Hermione added before sitting down.  
  
"ummm" Autumn looked over at Harry hoping he would know what to say  
  
"Yeah there is, not that its your business. But we are dating." Harry leaned back into the chair  
  
"Well, lovebirds, I'm heading to bed." Ginny got up and ascended the stairs towards her dormitory. Autumn looked over at Harry then back towards the stairs.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to Ginny, I've just got this bad feeling. . ." Autumn stood up and walked over to Harry. She planted a kiss on the top of his head and ran upstairs.  
  
"Ginny?" Autumn openned the door to the 5th years dorms  
  
"What, I'm tyring to sleep!" shouted back an annoyed Ginny.  
  
"Gin, are you alright with me dating Harry?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I be? Why don't you stop treating me like a kid." Ginny rolled over  
  
"Hmm, maybe she has that attitude because she drank some sour pumpkin juice? or maybe she isn't telling me something VERY important like that she likes Harry?" Autumn pondered aloud  
  
"I'm over Harry okay? I promise. It's just. . .WHY DIDNT YOU TELL ME THAT YOU LIKED HIM??????????" Ginny sat up, and soon the two girls were chatting away.  
  
Two weeks later-Halloween:  
  
"Are you excited Gin?" Autumn wiggled her eyebrows at Ginny from the otherside of the table. It was breakfast and Ginny wasn't eating. Today was Slytherin against Gryffindor, and the Gryffindor Quidditch team was eating together before warming up on the pitch.  
  
"NO!" Autumn choked on some pumpkin juice from laughing while trying to drink. Harry turned to her and raised an eyebrow at Ginny  
  
"You might not want to kill yourself before the game. We need you and Ginny at full strength." Harry smiled  
  
"thanks for your concern but it is misplaced." Autumn nodded. Her lips were tight and it looked as if she was going to bust out laughing at any moment. Maybe it was because Ginny was making faces at her?  
  
Farther down the table Ron looked absolutely horrible, and Hermione was at his side trying to comfort him, but apparently it wasn't working. When Harry stood a herd of scarlet cloaked Gryffindors followed suit. The only problem was that the Slytherins had the same idea, and followed the Gryffindors out.  
  
"What are you playing at Malfoy?" Harry demanded  
  
"What can't we practice before the big game?" Malfoy asked innocently. He looked over towards Autumn who rolled her eyes and mounted her broom.  
  
"Come on Gin, lets run through that drill one last time." Autumn kicked off the ground while Ginny did the same, only holding the Quaffle.  
  
Malfoy and Harry continued fighting though, and soon it turned physical. Autumn caught Malfoy punch Harry out of the corner of her eye and dove down towards him. Once she came to the ground she tumbled off her broom and ran towards Harry, Ginny and the rest of the team hot on her heels.  
  
Harry stood up and Autumn grabbed his arm and pulled him away. He was bleeding pretty badly.  
  
"Come on Harry, lets get you fix up so you can kick his ass today DURING the game." Autumn rubbed his back soothingly and started walking up towards the castle.  
  
"What Potter, you scared?" Draco sneered. That was it, Autumn snapped. She had had all she could take and she rounded on Malfoy.  
  
CRRRRACK  
  
Autumn punched Malfoy square in the jaw, and by the sound of it broke it. He fell to the ground and while Ron and Ginny pulled her back away from the other Slytherins.  
  
"AUTUMN!" She knew that voice all too well, it was her father.  
  
"Detention for two weeks for attacking a student! Get Mr.Potter and Mr. Malfoy up the the hospital wing NOW! I guess because of your rash actions today's game is canceled. NOW GO!" Professor Snape shouted at her.  
  
Autumn walked over to Harry and grabbed his hand and then head towards the castle.  
  
"Aren't you forgetting someone?" her father pointed down at Malfoy. She walked over and looked down at him  
  
"Get up and Hurry up!" she hissed. He did what he was told and held his jaw the whole way there.  
  
Madam Pomfrey was not in the least bit happy. Draco Malfoy's jaw was broken and Harry was just plain beat up. They were sat on opposite sides of the room and Madam Pomfrey finished Draco first, his was easy-just painful. Then she started in on Harry.  
  
"Thanks alot Autumn." Malfoy said sarcastically  
  
"The idea was to break your jaw so you would learn to hold your tounge!"Autumn shouted back at him.  
  
'It seemed that those two were always fighting' Harry thought. But he noticed that neither of them acted this way around anyone else. Autumn never yelled at anyone, she was a funny, easy going girl. But something in Malfoy always brought out the worst in her. And sure Malfoy yelled at anyone who wasn't him or related to him (Malachi), but never like this. He was never disrespectful to her. Most of the time he said something that offended one of her friends and she would blow up at him.  
  
"You know, Harry, this was the first time I've ever been in detention in my whole life!" Autumn flopped down on his bed.  
  
"You know, thats really hard to believe." Harry was clearly better  
  
"Actually, I've gotten detention every year, without fail, since first year." Harry added proudly.  
  
"And your going to have it again this year too Potter." McGonagall stated with disappointment  
  
"All of you get two weeks of detention, Autumn you only have two don't worry, Professor Snape only saw you hit Malfoy thats why at first you were only punished." Autumn let out a big sigh of relief. She was still dead when her mother found out.  
  
A/N: Its hard to write this next part but i have too or nothing will work out right-forgive me!  
  
Monday came calling all to early for Autumn. This detention thing was wearing her out, plus homework! She drug herself down into the Great Hall for breakfast and mail before class. Autumn usually didn't get much mail, just a couple letters here and there from her mother, and her friends back in America. Today she expected a big fat howler from her mum. But even a howler would have been better than what Autumn did recieve.  
  
"I thought you were getting a howler?" Harry arched an eyebrow at Autumn  
  
"Me too" Autumn turned over the letter and read the return address. It was from her Uncle Jack, her mother's brother.  
  
"Who's it from?" Ginny asked  
  
"My Uncle Jack. That's my mother's younger brother." Autumn began to read over the letter, and as she did so she turned pale and her eyes began to fill with tears.  
  
"What is it? Whats wrong?" Harry leaned over and put his arm around Autumn.  
  
"Harry, she's. . .she's. . .she's gone." Autumn had tears streaming down her cheaks now. Her voice was but a whisper. Harry gather her up in his arms and held her tight. McGonagall came over and asked what was wrong. Ginny told her in a low voice. Ginny looked worriedly towards Autumn. Professor McGonagall rushed over to Professor Snape and told him the news. He then went to Dumbledore, the three stood discussing what to do as the students began to leave the hall.  
  
"Harry would you take Autumn back to the dormitorys, and when she feels up to it, I would like a word with her. Now hurry along so you don't miss class." Dumbledore instructed. Harry nodded and he and Autumn stood up, Harry slipped his arm around her waist and they walked out of the Great Hall.  
  
Autumn woke up hours later on the couch in the common room. She was all alone, not only in this room but in life now too. Her mother had meant the world to her and now she had lost her. She hadn't even been able to say goodbye. It was a cold overcast November day, and Autumn felt she would never be happy again. There was a void in chest where her heart should have been. Autumn couldn't stand to be in Hogwarts any longer, she stood up and stormed down the hallway towards Dumbledore's office.  
  
A/N: Sry but I had to do it, expect more depression to come Autumn's way. And a new b/f! please review so I can continue on with it!!! Now for some reviewer Q&A!

Akai13 asked how Lucius Malfoy escaped Azkaban. (think 1st chapter)

Answer--

well i totally forgot to put it in but its a no brainer- MONEY! I always had the impression that Lucius Malfoy had the Minister in his pocket. Probably some Auror's too. money=power. power=corruption. thats why i stay broke!


	7. Void of Passion

A/N: nothing to say so heres a disclaimer!!!

Disclaimer: no copyright infringement is intended so dont sue because i spent tons of money on seeing the Harry Potter movies, buying them on DVD and buying the books. JKR owns harry not me. i own autumn! lol

**Chapter Seven: Void of Passion**

Rumors concerning Harry Potter spread like wildfire through Hogwarts. So when Autumn dumped him and then left it was huge news. But Harry couldn't blame her, he knew exactly how she felt and it stung thinking about it. He could recall her words clearly in his head-

"Whats the point of looking for love in a place void of passion?"

It had been almost two weeks since she left. It was a Friday, the 28th to be exact. Ginny had recieved only two short letters from Autumn, both telling nothing more than she was okay and to beat Slytherin for her. They did beat Slytherin, but it probably would have been an even greater victory if they hadn't been missing a chaser. It was boring old dinner time and the old oak doors creaked open. Autumn walked through. Her hair was now shoulder length and layered, it was in soft waves and she had on dangly ear-rings with multicolored stars. She was dressed in muggle clothes. A hot pink tee that said- "Young and Angry" and black pin-striped pants that hung right on her hips with a belt with sparkley pink stars. On her feet she donned a pair of black high top Chucks. Autumn looked like a completely different person, and that was the point. She wanted to show everyone at Hogswarts who she really was, and that person included black eyeliner.

She purposefully walked past the Slytherin table on her way up to the teachers table, daring one of them to comment. And one did.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" Pansy Parkinson drawled

"It's called makeup, maybe you should try some. That way when your boyfriend looks at you, he doesn't wince." She smiled sarcastically at Pansy before walking away silently.

"Professor?" Autumn stood infront of her father, Professor Snape.

"Can't you see I am trying to eat?"

"Doesn't look like it." Autumn smiled innoscently

"What is it?" Severus had grown increasing annoyed with his daughters absence. She was, though he would never admit it aloud, the only potions student he could remotely stand.

"During my leave I completed Malfoy and I's paper and I would like to turn it in now." She handed him a rather thick roll of parchment.

"Thank you, now go get some rest." The Professor said as he waved her away

Ginny was eager to find out how her best friend had been doing but all through dinner her atempt at an interrogation failed.

"Gin can't we talk tomorrow! I'm super tired, America is in a whole other time zone. Its early in the morning there."

"oh." Ginny turned back to her food, feeling downtrodded.

The next day Autumn awoke around lunchtime. Once she got up she found a note from Ginny on her trunk telling her they had all gone to Hogsmaede and they didn't wake to wake her because she seemed really tired.

'Guess I will have to go and find them since its so boring around here.' Autumn thought as she got dressed.

As she leaned over and began lacing up her Chucks she noticed something proped up against the wall. She smiled once she realized what it was. Her new broom.

'Perfect' Autumn thought sarcastically as she walked into The Three Broomsticks. She headed over to where Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny where sitting.

"Hey guys." Autumn said as she sat down. It was more crowded than normal, and here lately Autumn hadn't been enjoying large groups of people. Brought back too many bad memories. There was to be another Yule Ball she heard, another atempt at rallying hope in the youths. A fimilar sneer broke the silence:

"Oh look its the Potter fan club." Pansy giggled at his smart remark. Something unusual happened then, Autumn did nothing, and said nothing. She just sat for a moment before continuing with what she was doing before, staring down into her mug of butterbeer.

"Bug off Ferretboy" Giiny was rather protcective of her friends and most of the time it got her into trouble. Just like this time. Another scene of the deep riff between the houses. House Unity was something **all** the teachers wanted, but never thought would happen.

"ENOUGH!" Autumn shouted. Ginny and Ron were red-faced and leaning over the table at Malfoy and his goonies. They had forgotten that she was there, quiet in the corner. Everyone turned and looked at her, confused and wondering what they had done wrong. Her cheeks were tinted with anger and her head hurt from contempt. The room began to spin and become dreadfully hot.

Autumn's chair went crashing to the ground, as she rushed out the door. Leaving many a worried teenagers behind. She was indifferent to the cold outside, the temperture made no difference to her. Her heart would always remain the same degree. Icy.

Her pace quickened, until it grew into a run. She found herself out of breath and panting infront of the lake. Love it or Leave It, it was were she collasped, and left herself on the cold ground. She laid there, hiding from herself, her emotions. She tried to fight them back, but tears came. She felt broken and lost. She didn't know where to turn and felt the doors closing around her. She rolled over on her back, and sighed.

"I guess this is what you call a mental breakdown." Autumn said sarcastically

"That's about what I would call it too." That all too well known voice said

"What do you want." She repiled restlessly

"What is with the venom?"

"hmm isn't it obivous? I don't care that much for you Malfoy." The Blond who owned the aforementioned voice sat on the dying grass next to Autumn.

"Yes, I've been getting that a lot lately, but from you? Your my number one fan!" A smirk appeared on his pale face.

She sighed as her reply and sat up. She could never had guessed what he came to talk to her about, it was hard for her to swallow as is.

" I wanted to speak with you about something."

"Well thats really apparent, Draco"

"I am trying to be serious." Anger was present in Malfoy's tone

"Alright, fine. I am listening, I promise."

"I want out of being a Death Eater, and I need your help." He said in a small voice. She could heard the nervousness and knew it wasn't natural for Malfoys to feel that way. He wasn't lying.

"You hate muggleborns and half bloods though!"

"Shhhhhhh! Someone might hear you!" He reprimanded her

"alright fine." Autumn whispered sharply "Why though, why do you want out?"

"I may hate mudbloo- I mean _muggleborns_ but that doesn't mean that I am going to kill them. Voldemort kills more Full-bloods that muggleborns! Plus he isn't even a full-blooded wizard himself! Dirty half-blood. They all think he is going to share his power, fools, he is only using them like pawns. And they are only disgracing their families." The frustration and disgust was back in his voice. She would have never guessed that Draco Malfoy wouldn't want to serve under the most powerful dark wizard in the world. But once you gave it some thought it made sense. Why would a spoiled brat like him want to share the glory? But then again wouldn't it kill him to be on the same side as Harry and everyone else he hates.

"What about Harry and everyone else? Won't it kill you to be on their side?"

"Hasn't killed Professor Snape yet." Autumn flushed at the mention of her father, how could he know. Draco leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear:

"_He told me._"

It had been 2 long weeks since the conversation had passed between Autumn and Draco, and the school had become noticeably calmer than it was before. But of course, like every other deed done at Hogswarts-good or bad- the fault fell upon a very puzzled Harry.

"Great Job Mate!"

"Way to go 'Arry!"

"Excellent Potter!"

"Ohh Harry, your the greatest!" (that particular one came from the latest installment of his fan club)

It was getting quite difficult for Draco Malfoy to watch all his handiwork be accreditted to Saint Potter. He was becoming rather nasty to be around, and his watch over the Slytherins was slowly becoming less and less strick. Unluckily for him, Autumn had noticed, which meant she had no intentions of even recognizing his plea for help. The whole incident had left a bad taste in her mouth, one she was more than ready to wash out.


	8. Among Other Things

A/N: yeah so its been a while but your in for a long haul folks, lots of reading for you, lots of thinking for me.....

Chapter Eight: Among Other Things

Passion is what separates the villians from the bad boy heroes. Some would beg to differ, but if Magneto had the same such burning passion as Professor X, and all his goonies did too, then he could have easily of disposed of the X-Men. It's not merely the difference between right and wrong, because that is truly in the eye of the beholder, but the passion by which it is held in.The emotion envoked by the subject of debate and quarrel must be that of greater strength than that of your adversary. At least that was Autumn's point of view, thats why she knew that Harry and The Order would in the end win. To her it wasn't a matter of who was the stronger wizard, it was who was the one with strength of character. A pack of mindless drones versus a surge of vengeful, hurt humans. Wonder who would win. . .

Autumn had been thinking a lot since her mother's death. Not that she didn't think before, but she didn't use to spend handfuls of idol hours wandering un-purposefully in reverie. Which is precisely what she was doing now. She was in the library, no one hung out in the library but Hermione and some nameless Ravenclaws, all of which paid her no heed. Autumn was left quite happily alone to wander from aisle to aisle, gliding her fingertips along the dusty spines of the unread potion books in the deep, dark reaches of the library. Autumn normally didn't think about things like passion, but she guessed that was just what happened to you when basically your only family dies. She sighed as the slowly lowered herself to the ground. She had gone around the same section of books so many times that she had memorized all the title, all of which paid her no heed. Autumn was left quite happily alone to wander from aisle to aisle, gliding her fingertips along the dusty sa

"How's your end of the deal shaping up then?"

"it's not"

"but we had a deal"

"breach of contract" Autumn stated simply, the truth was that the Slytherins, Draco Malfoy included, had grown sick of playing fair.

"They've just grown tired, in a couple of days they will shape up again. It takes a lot of work to keep all the aggressions inside."

"doesn't matter now, it's over. Neville had to go to the hospital wing today."

"big deal he goes everyday. he's madam promfrey's best costumer."

"he was sent because a slytherin cursed him in the hallway. find someone else to be your pawn. i'm sick of playing games." Autumn stood up and walked down the aisle, and deeper into the library. Draco followed, his cheeks flushed with anger. If she had not coughed from the dampness he would have never have found her. She was standing in front of a window with her eyes closed, allowing the sun's rays to wash over her. At this point she was tired of everything, and seemed to be stuck in a perpetual feeling of discontent. Draco wasn't even quite sure why exactly he had followed her as he looked upon her still body. So what if she didn't want to help him, he didn't need her, he didn't need anyone. He was afterall, a Malfoy. And if he gave up his reign over the Slytherins for the time being, Potter wouldn't be praise anymore, and hopefully looked down on for his failure.

Something hit Autumn suddenly and she fell limply to the ground. Draco scanned around the library, but it was in vain, no one was there. He kneeled down to Autumn, she flickered her eyes open. It wasn't an object that had hit her, but a strong force. Her head began to spin and she held on to the closest thing to her, Draco. Memories began to rush into her mind rather painfully. But they weren't her memories, they were his. Her eyes glossed over and she got lost in them, until she came to a specific one, a particually violent one. She literally snapped back into the present and gasped for air. She couldn't help but stare wildly at him. She didn't know, how could she have known? It's not like Draco Malfoy walked around bragging about his homelife.

"What in Merlin's name is wrong with you?" he asked. She couldn't reply, partly because she was having trouble remembering what words were and partly because whatever curse he had been hit with in that memory was now having affects on her. It had to have been a Cruciatus Curse, because her bones were in seering hot pain.

"When you were six someone hit you with a Cruciatus Curse, didn't they?" Autumn's voice was strained. He stared in bewilderment at her.

"How. . .what are you goin. . .that's not possible. . .there's no way. . ." Draco didn't make eye contact with her.

"How do you know that?" He demanded, she could hear the contempt in his voice, the hate.

"Then it's true."

"Answer me." He said in a low voice. Autumn looked directly at him, and there was fear in his eyes, and she knew it was present in hers also.

"I. . .I saw it, I felt it. Like a living memory or something." Her eye searched the floor, as if the answer was somewhere deep in the carpet.

"What are you talking about, people can't read other peoples minds." Draco snapped at her

"I didn't read your mind, it was different. Like looking in a pensieve, except I could feel what was going on as well. I...I can't explain it." She looked up at him, and when her eyes met him, he could see the worry, fear, and hurt buried inside of them. Draco Malfoy wasn't used to feeling such a broad range of emotions, like guilt, remorse, he especially never thought he would feel pity for someone, and he never expected it to be someone who was so violently different from him. He couldnt understand what exactly he was feeling, but it compelled him to reach out to her. He put his arms around her and she rested her head against his shoulder, she needed to find out what was wrong with her, but that could wait until after the pain subsided. They stayed that way for what seemed a long time. Draco could feel her body slowly ease and her muscles relax. Autumn was tired and he could see it, she was resting against his body when he spoke:

"Do you want me to take you to the hospital wing?" Autumn lifted her head and looked at him

"How am I supposed to explain why I am having the after affects of an Unforgivable?" He knew she was right, but he couldn't just leave her there. This whole pity thing was really starting to annoy him.

"I have an idea your not going to like."

"Yeah, but it's and idea I guess."

"We should go see your father." Autumn groaned, she didn't even try to hide her dismay and blatant dislike of the suggestion.

"You're right, and as much as I hate it, he can probably help." Draco helped Autumn up and they walked together through the rows of unused books until they got near life forms. Autumn went before Draco, looking as if it was just bad luck that they happened to cross paths and made her way down to the dungons to see her dear old dad.

"Yes, what is it I am busy." Professor Snape responded to the knock on the door. Autumn, standing on the other side, reeled around as to leave, but ended up with a face full of fabric for her efforts.

"It's Autumn, your daughter." She said in not the most respectful tone. 'This is hopeless' Draco thought to himself. Professor Snape answered the door to see two of the most unluckily students standing there, in an apparent bit of trouble, looking back at him. Both of them looked anxious and very nervous, Autumn was pale, and of course Severus assumed the worst.

"Come in, both of you." Autumn and Draco walked in and Severus closed the door. "I never would have expected this-"

"WHOA THERE!" Autumn interrupted. "We are here because something weird happened today in the library and we thought it might be some kind of reaction to an ingredient from class or something." Professor Snape regained some of this normal pallidness and gestured for them to sit.

"What exactly happened?" His tone was quite serious. They took turns telling their verison of the story and after a long line of questioning Professor Snape spoke:

"We should alert the Headmaster." Autumn grew quite frustrated at this answer, and slouched back in her chair.

"Mr. Malfoy, go find the Headmaster and tell him I need to see him immediately." Draco got up and promptly left the room.

"I was afraid this would happen, but your mother said there was no way, that it would have manifested itself sooner. It must have just needed a trigger."

"What are you talking about? Wait, when did you and mom ever talk?" Autumn was quite confused, her parents had rarely contacted each other throughout her childhood.

"That's not important now, Autumn, see we thought it was best not to tell you about it unless we were for certain that you had inherited it, your mother was afraid it would scare you."

"What would scare me? What did I inherit?" Autumn was tapping her fingers impatiently

"There isn't really a name for it I'm afraid." said Headmaster Dumbledore as he pushed his glasses up on his nose "It is a power, an ability that allows it's user to look into and experience memories of the person with who they are in physical contact with that invoke strong emotions."

"Great." Autumn sighed, it was the third time in a matter of two hours. Professor Snape gave her a dirty look, but she didn't pay attention to it, she was too busy trying to figure out whether or not her "powers" worked through clothes.

"So this "abililty," does it work through clothing?" Autumn tried to make it sound as casual sounding as possible. Draco, who had just re-entered with Dumbledore, raised his eyebrows.

"We don't know." Dumbledore responded

"Can I control it?" was her next question, it was met with some quite conversation and then they gave an answer:

"Yes, but we aren't sure how."

"What exactly are you sure of? What exactly do you know about my condition?" Autumn had grown more than impatient.

"We don't know much, your mother never spoke about it." Severus spoke up.

"Yeah, blame it on the dead woman."

"Your mother considered it to be her problem, and we thought it had skipped over you." Severus defended himself, which was unusual.

"Yeah, well, I guess it's my problem now, right? Thanks for nothing." Autumn left the room, there wasn't anything they could have said to change her mind and they didn't try to either. Professor Dumbledore recognized that she needed space, and allowed her to have it.

"Why are you wearing those gloves?" Ginny asked the next day

"My hands are frozen, among other things." Autumn stated simply

"Okay." Ginny knew something wasn't right, but she didn't want to upset Autumn. Up at the teacher's table, Professors Snape and Dumbledore spoke of the aforementioned;

"Just give her a couple of days Severus, then we will discuss the situation with her. Everything will be just fine." Dumbledore reassured Severus

"What if it happens again, before then?" Snape questioned

"We will just have to see."


	9. How To Smile

A/N-- yeah so my orginial copy of this chapter got deleted, because when i was editing it my computer froze, yeah so then the friggin piece of junk deleted my document. im so mad right now. the old chapter nine was absolutely the best chapter i had ever written and now it's gone. Isn't that marvelous???????? ON WITH THE STORY:

Chapter Nine- How to Smile

"You can feel my lips undress your eyes. Undress your eyes. Undress your eyes. Skin can feel my lips, they tingle tense anticipation, this ones an easy one. Feel the word and melt upon it. Words of love, words so leisured, words are poisoned darts of pleasure. Tied, and so you die!"

Franz Ferdinand, _Darts of Pleasure_

The "new power" experience hadn't improved Autumn's new found outlook on contact to the outside world. As a matter of fact, it had only pushed her further into her shell. This is when Ginny began to worry. Ginny knew quite a bit about mourning friends from her experiences with Harry, so she let Autumn alone awhile, knowing that eventually she would come around and that all that her herself could do is offer a friendly ear. When she was to lend it was all up to Autumn. But, it was time to intervene.

Ginny found Autumn on the quidditch pitch, flying. Flying was a highly effective thought cleanser normally, but today it was not working, at all. Ginny summoned her broom and flew up to Autumn. They talked a long time, mostly in peace, until the Slytherin team came to practice. But, no scene was made, Autumn and Ginny dismounted their brooms quietly and walked back towards the castle.

Autumn finished her sentence, and telling all of her 'secrets.' She sat, staring patiently at Ginny.

"Wow, there is way more stuff going on than I realized."

"Sorry." Autumn whispered

"It's alright, I am not upset or anything, no offense, but I have already been down this road with Harry, so I kind of expected there to be some changes. . .but, this new...new..."ability," I just don't know. Is it dangerous?"

"They don't know."

"Can you control it?"

"Yes, but they don't know how."

"There seems to be a pattern there."

"Apparently it runs in my family, but most of them are dead or wish I was."

"Awww, don't say that, they don't wish you were dead."

"You weren't there Ginny, you didn't see the way my grandparents looked at me, like it was my fault, like I was the one that should have died."

"They were just upset their daughter died."

"Yeah, well if they wanted to actually be grandparents during some point in my life, they missed it. But nevermind them, all I know is that all I can do right now is live with it somehow. Maybe the more it happens the more my mind will adjust."

"How often does it happen?"

"Couple times a day. I've gotten it to where I don't get weak or faint anymore."

"When was the last time it happened?"

"Today in Herbology, when Neville bumped into my arm."

"For merlin's sake! He just bumped into and it happened?"

"Yep, sometimes that is all it takes."

They continued on like this for quite sometime before Ginny decided that it was best if she back off the subject. The two were planning on what to do with the rest of the day when Ginny suggested that they try out some of Fred and George's new products.

"Smashing idea Gin!" Ginny and Autumn laughed at her attempted accent.

Draco Malfoy looked on from a ways back. It was nice to see Autumn smile for once. Oh how he had missed that smile the last week or so. He shook the thoughts from his head, but they had taken hold of his mind and refused to let go and there was nothing that he could do about it. 'She's beautiful, you can't deny it.' his heart told his mind 'fight it all you want, it will be there. She's intelligent, she's funny, she's everything you want and can't have in yourself. She's everything you find attractive, she's the only one you find attractive.' But his mind wouldn't have it, 'She's the opposite of everything you are, she goes against all the rules, she goes against society and her father. She doesn't care that your a Malfoy, she wouldn't care if you were a no good Weasley for merlin's sake!' 'But thats precisely it, that's what you find so intriguing about her. She is rebellous, yet she's a Gryffindor. She's dark, but she is on the side of righteousness. She is pessimistic, but she even stays on the sunny side of it.'

"Ha." he said out loud "The sunny side of pessimism! Like there is such a thing."

"Uhh, what are you talking about?" Blaise said

"Nothing. Nevermind Zabini" Draco pushed the soft platnium blond hair from his eyes. He actually looked normally for once. His hair was messy and shaggy, he had run out of gel and just got done flying, his eyes weren't their normal dull, they were bright with emotion. Well, as bright as grey can be. He even looked less pale. Pansy Parkinson hated it, he was becoming less and less of the Draco Malfoy she knew everyday. It was driving her mad. Try as she might he continued to change, and even sometimes she thought that he did it to upset her. That he did it as revenge.

"Hard to get. Yeah, that's what he is playing alright Pansy." Malachi Lestrange said in a some what French accent.

"I just don't know what to do about him anymore!" Pansy exasperated

"Don't do anything, just sit back and watch. If you aren't feeding his ego he will stop." Malachi sighed.

"Ohhh! Malachi your so smart!" Pansy was overjoyed

"Yes, I know."

Autumn and Ginny had gotten up to where Pansy and Malachi were talking, when she realized that she had left her scarf down by the lake. She hurried back to get it, telling Ginny she would meet her later. Ginny walked through the large oak doors behind Pansy Parkinson, not looking back over her shoulder at her friend. Not knowing that her friend was being followed.

"Where is that damned thing anyway?" Autumn searched around the williow (non-magical williow) they had been sitting by.

"Looking for something?" She instantly recognized the voice, its coolness, the calm, icy tone she had grown so accustomed to. Draco Malfoy was leaning against the tree, twhirling her scarf in his hands. She sighed and held her hand out.

"This is a very nice scarf, what's it made of?" She sighed again at his response.

"Oh, Draco quit being difficult and give me my scarf back!" He laughed softly. He turned away and looked towards the vast grounds. He was trying to hide his smile. It had been so very long since he had smiled a true smile, years it seemed.

"But, I just love to hear you sigh!" He teased her. 'This isn't like him' she thought

"When did you learn how to smile?" she asked confusedly

"I've always known how to, I guess I just forgot overtime. It's not a matter of knowing, it's a matter of wanting." He looked at her, emotion thick in his eyes. She caused him so much inner turmoil, inner conflict. He didn't understand what was happening to him, and part of him liked it.

They stood close to each other under the williow, and he wrapped the scarf around her slowly. He was so quiet, but not his normal cold silence, something else. They were so close now, her heart skipped a beat as his gaze met her's. He turned away and ran his fingers through his hair, he did the only thing he knew how to, walk away. Autumn returned back to Ginny and pushed the incident from her mind. But eyes, peering, gazing into the williows had seen the exchange between the two teenagers. Those eyes did not easily forget how Draco had looked at Autumn, how she had momentarily lost her breath when he had first stepped so close to him. They saw, they remembered, they burned.

A few days later, Draco Malfoy was in the library trying to study for their transfiguration test, but Parkinson just wouldn't let him alone.

"Just put some of Blaise's gel in and I will go away!" She persisted, gel bottle in hand.

"Bloody Hell woman, just go away! I don't want to use any of that damned gel!" Pansy shrinked back, and turned to leave. But, she remembered what Malachi had said, well part of it anyway. A spell shot across the library and hit the bottle of gel, it launched out of Pansy's hands and into the air where it turned, most maginificently, into an apple.

"Now this is no gel. Take your apple and leave, food isn't allowed in the library, and neither are annoying, foolish little girls. Run along and play with your dollies or something." Autumn said sharply. She had come from the potions section. Pansy left most distraught.

"Bloody Hell was right. I could hear you two arguing over that stupid gel from the potions section." she muttered angrily.

"Its nice that you thought to step in. I might have gone to Azkaban otherwise." He gathered his books and began placing them back on the shelves. It was clear he wasn't going to get any work done. "What were you going in the Potions section anyway?"

"Nothing." she shrugged her shoulders casually

"So, thats what you do in your free time? Bookworm of the worst sort."

"Well it's better than what you do!"

"And what would that be?" He said in his normal tone

"Stare at yourself in the mirror. You can't deny it, we all know you do it. Disturbing really." She retorted, then walked away. He finished putting his books up and happened to walk by the aisle she was in, and stopped.

"Nice of you to walk away. You always have to have the last word don't you?"

"It was to help the delivery of the punchline. He who laughs last doesn't understand the joke."

"Or the joke was lame."

"Or he is just a prat."

"Or the person telling it is just difficult."

"Aww, don't be so hard on yourself!" She laughed. The eyes were again watching, unnoticed from the shadows. Draco rolled his eyes and shook his head at Autumn. She stuck her tounge out at him playfully. They stood there, awkward for a moment, before Draco made a move. Eyes, peering from a few feet away, spoke silently to themselves, convincing itself that she would reject him. They continued to look on at the pair. They watched as Draco brushed a stray hair from Autumn's face. How his hand then traveled down to her hand, where he intertwined their fingers. Autumn looked up into Draco's eyes, his lips caught hers. Something triggered inside both of them. A deep attraction, a deep passion. Smouldering coals that had caught wind of kerosine, and burst into a red hot fire. They explored one another, the feel of their skin against each other, the tingle when they kissed, the emotion within. Neither was aware of their surroundings, nothing that wasn't a few feet away. In their passion they bumped into the bookshelf. Autumn giggled onto Draco's lips. She kissed his bottom lip gently, he was smiling. The eyes were not, and neither was their owner. They watched as she kissed Draco again, the eyes grew angry. He didn't deserve her, he didn't understand her. They did, they knew her, they wanted her. The two lovers heard a loud crash. Draco put his arm around Autumn's waist, he peered over her shoulder.

"Hey," he whispered "wait here a sec." Draco went around the corner where he found an overturned chair and a heap of crumbled up paper. Autumn stayed where she was, she leaned against the bookshelf and caught her breath. Her mind was racing, and so was her heart. 'What does this mean?' she thought to herself, she heard someone approach, but paid no attention. They dropped something by her feet and she picked it up. Something was written on it:

"_He can never love you, he can never give you what you need. He can only use you, like all the others._"

Draco startled her, he looked over her shoulder at the parchment.

"What's this?"

"Nothing." she said hurriedly and shoved the piece of parchment in her pocket. Draco scanned her eyes, he didn't like what he saw. Worry.

"Let me see it." she shook her head no. But, Draco Malfoy was not used to hearing 'no,' and took the parchment out of her pocket. He read it and looked back at it.

"Where did you get this?"

"Somebody walked past, I didn't see their face, I wasn't really paying attention, and they dropped it." He crumbled up the paper and pulled her into his arms. He stroked her hair. Promising himself to find out who it was. He kissed her gently on the top of the head, not even thinking about it. It was instinct, he was protecting something, someone he cared about, something that was his.

He made Autumn promise to tell him if something else weird happened. She did, and he walked her back to the common room. She told him that he didn't have to, she could take care of herself, but he refused. She tried to explain how weird he was acting and that it was nothing, just someone who was trying to be funny. He told her that they weren't funny and he had prefect duty that night anyway so he would just told anyone who cared that he was patrolling. He was very serious and it really wasn't helping. She couldn't understand why he was going out of his way to do all this anyway.

"Is this normal for you or are you just acting like this because of me?"

"Ha. Do you really think that this is something that Pansy and I did? No, this isn't normal."

"You didn't have to be so harsh" She was getting angry with him. He sighed, he wasn't good at apologising. She knew it too, so when he took her hand, she knew he was trying to say he was sorry.

"What's happening between us?" She asked as they stood infront of the Fat Lady.

"I don't know." Draco said honestly, they both wished they knew what it was, but neither did.

"Umm...Good Night?" 'How are you supposed to say good-bye to the guy you just made out with?' she thought. This was all new to her.

"Night." He kissed her good night, she briefly kissed him back, and then entered the safety of the common room.

Long nights were ahead for both lovers.


	10. Better Left Unsaid

A/N- be prepared to get really pissed at Draco and super creeped out because the story is moving on and the angst is a-rolling in!

Chapter Ten: Better Left Unsaid

Somethings were better left unsaid, but curiousity mixed with impulse was a deadly conbination. Volitale emotions, like the ingredients to a potion, are dangerous when misunderstood. Autumn knew that her feelings towards Draco were strong, and to be honest it scared her a bit. She had never felt anything so strong towards anyone, she didn't even know what to call the emotion. Draco, on the other hand, knew his emotions were strong, knew it was something he had never felt before and completely hated it. His feelings were a source of aggravation and frustration, therefore, making him moody and tempermental. Even more so than normal, and the Slytherins were noticing his odd behaviour, one day he was nicer than normal the next just merely looking in his direction was a crime. The 'library incident' didn't help him much either, it had just confused him even more on what Autumn meant to him and what he meant to her. That note that she had recieved also angered him, what did it mean by: "He can never love you," damn it he could love whoever the hell he wanted. He just wasn't sure what love was and who he loved.

Things had definitely cooled down a couple degrees between Autumn and Draco, to the point that they were at each other's throats during potions.

"What do you mean you didn't add the sassafras root?" Autumn shouted

"I mean I didn't pick up the bottle and pour it in! It isn't that hard to comprehend!" Draco shouted back

"Well Malfoy, way to frigging go! The potions dead, done, ruined. To hell with it, I refuse to fix the ruddy thing." She threw her hands in the air and turned on her heel. She headed to the back where the sinks were, she began to scrub her hands rigorously. Their potion had turned a most unimpressive grey sludge like colour. Autumn knew exactly how to fix it, it wasn't that hard actually, but she rather get a bad grade or have to redo it on her own then put up with that insufferable prat another second longer.

When Autumn returned to their table, Draco was leaning back in his chair with his arms folded acrossed his face looking unconcerned. He glanced over in her direction when she returned, but then ignored her. Autumn sat down, took out her sketch book and some pencils and began to sketch the scene around her. She was completely absorbed in her work when Professor Snape walked over and started scolding them. As a matter of fact, she didn't even hear him when he started in on how they weren't living up to their potential and out of all his students he thought that they were the only two that actually had brains.

"Autumn? Are you even listening to me? Ms. Hawthorne? AUTUMN!"

"what?"

" Five points for not responding properly and when I called on you."

"mmm, okay." Professor Snape took her sketch book and held it over the cauldron.

"HEY!" She jumped up and knocked her chair over in a vain attempt to get her notebook back.

"Fix this potion or I will burn this notebook." Snape took the book and left to go and criticize another pair of helpless students.

"damn it, damn it all." curse words came pouring out of Autumn's mouth. The sentences that were being formed really made no scene and contained just swear word after swear word. Everytime she picked up another jar of ingredients she muttered some other inappropriate comment or insult.

"Bloody Hell! Shut Up. It was just a stupid book. It's not like you can't just buy another." Draco snapped at her. She simply stared at him. Her fingers itched at her side, oh how nice it would have been to strangle him for his ignorance right about now.

"It was not just any book. And I can't buy another. I made it. It's full of my drawing and sketches. Plus I would have to go to an arts store to find another. Do you have any idea how far we are from the nearest muggle art store?"

"No, considering I am not a mudblood lover." She stared at him with such intense hatred in that moment that she thought that she would explode and kill him with her. She turned back to the potion, completed it on her own, poured a sample in a bottle, wrote _her_ name on it and put on Snape's desk. At the end of the class period, the professor handed her the sketch book back and made her stay after so he could have a word. He asked her about the memory thing and she told him it was getting better, then he pulled something from his desk.

"This was your mother's, it was sent to me after she died, it's a record of all the people she encountered and memories they left. Maybe it will help."

"I hope so." Autumn took the small box of books and heading back towards the dormitories.

It was a nice winter day, in the beginnings of December. Most of the other Gryffindors were outside, playing in the first snow of the season, and the rest were in class. Autumn had the common room all to herself, so she settled the couch nearest the fire and began to read.

"_Father told me today that this power runs in our family and he too is afflicted by it. He explained it quite cleverly as wandless Legilimency, the ability to extract emotions and memories from another person's mind. The trouble is none of us choose this, the Hawthornes were extremely powerful dark witches and wizards back in their day. It is legend that they created a potion allowing the drinker to look into the memories of others. I guess they tried it themselves and the effects never wore off. My father told me to try and be patient with it for a couple months, then when in contact with another person concentrate on finding a memory within them to extract. He told me to be very careful, for that if I get to deep in or extract to many memories that I could become mentally ill and eventually die. 'There is no cure for the serious consequences of the misuse of your ability' he told me ' If you have to many of other people's memories they will bleed into your own, causing you to develope several personalities, and eventually become lost in your own false world inside yourself, where you will go into a coma until you die. If the memories are very violent or the person gets hurt, there is a chance that you may also. Practice extreme caution with whom you choose to look into to or else there may be deadly consequences.' If it were up to me I wouldn't carry this burden, and I would make sure it would never pass on to my children, for it is them I pity the most." _

Autumn closed the book, she was finding it hard to breathe. There must be some way to prevent her premature death. Was that why her mother died? It explained why her mother had never told her, who would want to tell their only child that eventually they would go insane and die? Autumn had to share this new development with Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, guess what?" Autumn found Ginny having a snowball fight with Ron and Harry.

"What?"

"I am going to go insane and die a premature death!" Autumn cried merrily

"Huh?" Ginny told the boys that she would be back later and she and Autumn went on a walk

"Here, I've been dying to show you this, read it." Autumn handed Ginny the page from her mother's diary, she had torn it out.

"Oh my word."

"Killer isn't it?"

"That's not funny. There has to be a way to fix this."

"Believe me there isn't, my mother died trying remember?" Ginny gave Autumn a sypathetic hug.

"We aren't interrupting anything are we?" Malfoy drawled

"We wouldn't want to ruin your moment." Pansy finished his insult for him.

"Yeah, the moments over move on." Ginny said

"Awww, so soon? I thought you two really had something there." Pansy said in a gosh-darn kinda way

"I tell ya what Gin, these people and their incessant idioticy are driving me insane." Autumn broke into a smile. Ginny threw her a dirty look.

"I could have sworn you were already insane." Malfoy added

"I'm telling you Ginny, this place will be the death of me." Autumn started laughing

"I am so glad you think the situation is funny." Ginny said in a motherly tone. Autumn laughed harder. The group of Slytherins stared at her, another one joined them, Malachi.

"Oh come on Ginny, lighten up a bit, it wouldn't kill you!" Autumn hardly got the sentence out, without stopping to laugh. Ginny got mad and stormed off.

"Looks like trouble in paradise." Pansy commented to Draco, he nodded in agreement.

"Some people just can't take a good joke. Maybe I am insane or something, but I thought it my puns were pretty funny." She started to laught again.

"What are you going on about?" Malfoy said

"Nothing, you wouldn't understand the troubles of being a teenager and trying to keep your sanity." Autumn wouldn't give it a rest. She thought it was best to laugh about it now, while it couldn't harm her. One day she wouldn't be able to laugh. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Well everyone dies eventually.' She walked off to find Ginny, and when she did find her, she had to promise not to make anymore puns, it was quite upsetting to Ginny.

"I've got an idea Gin!"

"What." It was evident that she was more upset than Autumn was at the moment

"Let's sneak and go have a butterbeer. That will take our minds off of everything!" Ginny grinned, cheek to cheek.

"That's a bloody brillant idea!" The two girls headed off the the one-eyed witch's passage.

A/N: sorry it was not so sweet and oh so short but next chapter is a riot! isssssss sssswweeaarssss ittsssss (gollum voice)


	11. Damsel In Distress

A/N: There are lyrics to a song in this chapter. once you read it is quite obvious, but if you can tell me the name of the song and the person/group that sings it then i will dedicate a chapter to you and have you guest star! pretty hott, huh?

Chapter Eleven: Damsel In Distress

"Hahahahaa!" The two girls giggles rang through the passageways of the castle. It was quarter until nine and most of the school was already safely inside their dorms. Autumn and Ginny were just now climbing out of the passage when their favorite prefect came struting down the hallway.

"What are you two doing out here? Guess your just looking for detention." Draco drawled. Autumn pushed Ginny down the hallway and told her to go on without her. She then marched right up to Malfoy, pulled out her wand, and said a spell.

"What are you doing!" Draco jerked his body away, but the spell had hit him, and his hair became un-gelled and fell into his face. Autumn smiled goofily and put her hands in his hair, she then preceeded to mess it up.

"That's much better now, love." Autumn said in a brittish accent. She began to laugh

"Well then, mate, guess I will be you seeing tomorrow." She giggled again at her impression of his accent. She began to prance away, when of course, Malfoy called after her:

"For Merlin's sake woman, what in the bloody hell is wrong with you?"

"Ohhhhhhhhh! Youuur not suuuuuuupposssssssed to say thhooose wordssss! AHa, that b..bb...badge says soo! Heeheehehehe!" Draco sighed, he could remember the first time he and his dorm mates sunk out and got wasted in fourth year. The next morning was hell, and he remembered it all too well. He pulled his wand from his robes and began to say an incantation to remove the effects of whatever she had ingested when Autumn grabbed his wand and began to play with it.

"ohhh, thisss iss good for dark magikkk! puuuurrrttty. teehheeehhee! purttyyy!" He took his wand back from her and she turned once again to dance away when he grabbed her hand. She began to sing, quite loudly and way off key:

"I won't forget the day that, that I came to; and I started thinking that there's more to life than perfect prom queens and silver spoons; and all I ever wanted was someone to knock me back to the bliss of ignorance because I feel like running head first into traffic!" she danced around and Draco sighed and shook his head. Draco grabbed her and said the spell. He waited for her to become coherent, but all he could feel was her body shaking in his arms. He grew angry, mainly at himself for not knowing how he felt, and let it out on her.

"Why do I always have to be your 'Knight in shining armor'? Why can't you have Potter do it, I am sure he would love the damned job and all the fucking mood swings!" He growled at her, she pulled away and scared at him in disbelief. She wiped her tears away as her lips became two thin pink lines.

"I don't know who told you I was a damsel in distress, but they were way off target, so don't flatter yourself by thinking I need you as my fucking knight in shining armor. Because I am sure as hell will never be a damsel, and if I am ever in distress you'll be the last person I will turn to." She stormed off, but neither were done with the other. Draco chased her down, part of him needing to get the last word in and the other half feeling guilty.

"Well if you don't need me, then why is it your always crying in my arms? Why are you always running to me?"

"There you go again. God, your such a prick! It has nothing to do with you! Your arms just happen to always seem to be the only ones around, so if your soooo damn tired of it then why don't you just leave me the hell alone! Oh wait, that would be to hard wouldn't it?" Draco let out a string of incoherent swear words before kicking a nearby suit of armor.

"Why do you do this to me?"

"I DON'T DO ANYTHING TO YOU!" she shouted "WHAT ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?"

"What am I going on about? I am going on about this!" He rushed over, grabbed her by the waist and kissed her. Right there, no warning, in the middle of the hallway. She felt herself begin to kiss him back when she pulled away.

"Wha..." She was speechless and he was breathless.

"Look at me, look at what you do to me!" He insisted. She looked over his body. There was color in his cheeks, he was breathing rather hard, his palms were sweaty, he was biting his bottom lip slightly, and his chest was heaving up and down. His hair was a wreck and hanging loosely in his eyes that shone with emotion which she had never seen. All of which she rolled her eyes at and turned away so he couldn't see her laugh.

"It's not funny." He spat

"Yes it is. Your mad at me because your attracted to me! It's so utterly ridiculous, it's funny!" He sighed and lowered his eyebrows at her.

"I am trying to be serious!"

"Well, Draco, what do you want me to do? There isn't much I can do." She grabbed his tie and pulled him closer to him and kissed his bottom lip gently. "Does that make it feel any better?"

"No, it just makes it worse." She laughed, she could see how genuinely frustrated he felt.

"Haven't you ever felt like this or anything like it before?"

"No! If so, do you think I would be putting up with it?" He snapped

"Not even with Pansy?" Autumn was quite shocked, especially considering how gross it was to see those two together.

"No, especially not with her!"

"You were never attracted to her at all?" He sighed and she took that as a yes.

"Then why did you date her?"

"My father wanted me to." He said simply. Autumn was taken back, she had forgotten all about pureblood society, and Draco, being a Malfoy in all, was a huge part of it. He looked down at her, waiting for an answer, while she thought on it for a while. The clock chimmed nine and both teenagers jumped. Autumn, instinctively, began to walk back to her dorm and Draco followed.

"Your just going to walk away? What am I supposed to do?"

"Just don't think about it to much." She shrugged her shoulders

"Oh thanks, next time I want an obvious answer I will be sure and come to you!"

"I honestly don't know what to tell you! It's not everyday that a guy who is attracted to me comes to me for advice about how to rid himself of the attraction. Normally they ask if I would like to go out on a date or something, so this is all new to me too!"

"Is that what I am supposed to do?"

"Well, yeah I guess, but you don't want to pursue your attraction do you?"

"I don't know." Autumn sighed in response.

"Now we are back at square one." She shook her head "And we are at the Fat Lady. Night!"

"Wait!" He called

"What?"

"Kiss me again..." She looked at him as if he was crazy and had horns growing out his head. He took a step towards her, he was looking down at his feet.

"please" he whispered. She had never had a guy ask her to kiss them before. She didn't know what to do, so she kissed him. This time he didn't pull her closer or kiss back passionately, he let her do the work while he concentrated on what he wanted. With her eyes closed, she slowly pulled away.

"Good Night" he whispered. Draco Malfoy turned and faded into one of the shadows down the hall. Autumn stood a moment, thinking about what it was that she wanted, before entering the common room.

Things were relatively quiet for the remainder of the term and all of two weeks later, Ginny and Autumn boarded the Hogwarts Express to venture home. Ginny was heading back to the Burrow and Autumn was heading back to America to stay with her grandparents.

"But, I thought that your grandparents were mad at you or something."

"I thought they were too, but apparently not mad enough to leave me alone." Autumn sighed and looked out the window. She had never got along with her grandparents. They had always been mainstream and great members of American pureblood society and the overall magical community. Autumn's mother, Summer, had always been willing to put on a show for whatever ball or party they were showing and never embarass them. Autumn, on the other hand, had never wanted to be apart of any of it. Her grandparents never understood it, why wouldn't their granddaughter, who had every advantage in life, want nothing to do with everything that they had provided for her. The answer was simple, the society in which they wished her to be apart of was the very same society that had torn apart countless lives and homes. She was not going to be like them, she was not going to be one of them. She could have gotten out of it if they hadn't of owled her father, and of course he made her go. Now Autumn's winter break would be spent at some boring, dull, pointless winter ball at her grandparent's estate.

Most of the train ride was silent, every once and a while Dean or Ron or Hermione or some other Gryffindor would come in and chat, but Autumn continue to look out the window, thinking of how miserable she would be tomorrow. There was a knock on their compartment door, Ginny opened it to find Malfoy, then slammed it in his face and sat down. She knew all about what was happening between Autumn and Draco, and of course she was against it, but not because of her hatred of him, but because she knew he would hurt her. In Ginny's mind it was for Autumn's own good. Autumn looked over at Ginny, who was now standing proudly in front of her handy work and laughing at Malfoy as he yelled curses at her through the door. Autumn sighed, stood up and pushed passed Ginny, opened the door and stepped out of the compartment.

"Yes?" She said impatiently

"I wanted to talk."

"Well, isn't that what we are doing now?"

"Just nevermind!" Draco shouted. He brushed passed her and walked to the other half of the train.

"Whatever." Autumn walked back in, sat down and looked again out the window. She knew Ginny had been eavesdropping, it was the only way to explain the look of faint amusement on her face.

When they reached King's Cross, everyone said a long good-bye, before parting ways. Autumn grabbed her trunk and headed for her apartment in London, from which she would floo to her grandparent's estate in New York. Where the 'fun' would begin...


End file.
